


The Color's Fading Slow

by Lilly_loves_u



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Netfix Ep 6 Canon Compliant, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_loves_u/pseuds/Lilly_loves_u
Summary: ((Title from Navy Blue by Charlotte Lawrence, which is also the inspo of this fic))It would be totally impossible to not be attracted to Geralt of Rivia. You’d have to be blind, deaf, and never be within 800 miles of him. But that's all you felt, basic physical attraction. He was one of the best travelling companions you’d ever had: quiet, hardworking, respectful, and pretty much emotionless. As far as a former baron’s daughter is concerned, there were many who were much worse company, so what was a witcher who could easily defend against any human threat and a bard to keep you entertained? For the past 3 months, Geralt had let you tag along with him and Jaskier as he hunted monsters between Redania and Creydon. Heading generally north, you’d reached a town called Caingorn where you’d settled for the night.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 11





	The Color's Fading Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously y'all, this is NOT a comfort fic. Its genuinely getting rejected by Geralt, because I needed to work through these very sad/uncomfortable feelings so this is how I did it. 
> 
> Also: I have only seen the Netflix series, and this is essentially an episode 6 AU with Pining(tm) reader. Sorry if I say something that contradicts cannon, I've never read the books.
> 
> As usual, only the plot idea is mine!

It would be totally impossible to not be attracted to Geralt of Rivia. You’d have to be blind, deaf, and never be within 800 miles of him. But that's all you felt, basic physical attraction. He was one of the best travelling companions you’d ever had: quiet, hardworking, respectful, and pretty much emotionless. As far as a former baron’s daughter is concerned, there were many who were much worse company, so what was a witcher who could easily defend against any human threat and a bard to keep you entertained? For the past 3 months, Geralt had let you tag along with him and Jaskier as he hunted monsters between Redania and Creydon. Heading generally north, you’d reached a town called Caingorn where you’d settled for the night.

Jaskier was flirtatious and loud, even for a bard, and was very well versed in both charm and putting his foot in his mouth. On a few such occasions of the latter, you would share humored looks and smothered smiles with Geralt, having learned his silent cues rather easily. On the scale of verbal expression with Geralt and Jask being at either end you found it easy to be the happy medium. 

The two men were currently off in the scrub while you had offered to stay behind. As you were little more help than Jask with a blade, you tended to mend some of the clothes and look for more supplies to make Geralt’s potions. You’d never formally trained as anything except a lady, but having many adventures with the other children and travelling for a few years you had been injured enough to know some basic healing. 

A few times Geralt had allowed you to help when he needed someone who could reach the wound without opening it again, or was barely able to move at all. Dutifully, carefully you’d threaded needles and pulled flesh back together, applied poultices to pull venom from wounds, felt guilty for your novice work that seemed to create scars worse than most of his others. But to be trusted enough to touch his skin when he was in such a vulnerable state was also such a thrill. 

Often it led to musing what it might be like to touch him when you weren’t just his convenient medic, but maybe as a tryst. No, that was for people who intended to stay, you just hadn’t found the right stop to get off at yet. You shook yourself of these thoughts, refocusing on the market stalls in front of you.When Jaskier appeared from thin air next to you, you jumped.

“By the gods, Jask! Do you need to have bells sewn on you?” You grumbled, hand over your heart. He just smiled at you as bright as ever.

“Y/n! Come quickly, we’ve been offered free refreshment by a gentleman and his very lovely companions!” To be fair he could have offered a performance in lue of payment tonight if he had thought of it, but as they were just on a hunt Geralt would usually have enough coin to cover our dinner.

As you were led to the small group close to the tavern’s door, Jaskier introduced you to the three newcomers: “Y/n, this is Borch Three Jacdaws,” he gestured to the elder man first. “And the beautiful Tea and Vea” his vague gesture at the both of them told you he’d already forgotten which was which, and you rolled your eyes a bit. All three of them were attractive, the distinguished Borch had chosen two beautiful women who were also clearly capable of handling physical threats if their musculature was any indication.

“Hello sir, well met to all of you.” You smiled, curious as to why this man sought out Geralt and Jaskier. 

“Lovely, now that we’re all here, let's go inside and eat!” Borch suggested. He and Geralt walked in first, then Jask, and finally you and the other 2 women followed. You could just make out the tail end of their conversation, and soon learned why you were being treated to such a feast. 

Settling between Jask and Geralt, across from Tea and Vea, you tuned out the horrible attempts at flirting to your left. You sympathised with Borch, after all hadn’t you left on a great adventure rather than be stuck married off as a prize like most 2nd daughters? But you also trusted that Geralt had his reasons for saying no, and as he was the experienced monster hunter between your group, you figured he knew best. 

As Borch pointed out the teams, you figured it was especially fortunate your trio had declined to take part. Rowdy dwarves and lascivious ruffians were definitely not the best quest companions. When Jask pointed out the missing team, you and Geralt spotted the knight and his lady coming in at the same time. You could’ve sworn he gave a small gasp, like it was a shock to see them.

His usually stoic face seems to melt into surprise, and maybe just a little wonder and......longing? You’d never seen him looking at anyone like that, and something sharp and heavy bubbled up into your chest. The longer he stared at her the worse it got. Turning your gaze to her, she was strikingly beautiful. 

Black hair framing her lightly tan face, her eyes an unusual violet, slim but not fragile. In fact, under that furred coat she seemed perfectly formed. At Jaskier’s change of heart you knew that there was a history between them. As if it wasn’t clear from the woman and Geralt watching each other, sparks and tension both present.

“I’m in.” He sounded like he was being bewitched. Who was this woman to turn the strong, indomitable, Butcher of Blaviken into this...desperate man? 

“The hunt begins at sunrise.” Borch said with a grin before he left your table with Tea and Vea. 

“What the fuck just happened?” I look between both men; waiting for someone to tell me why the hell we’re suddenly on a dragon hunt. Geralt seems to be immensely interested in his ale suddenly so Jaskier answers. 

“That.... woman...is Yennifer of Vengerberg, a powerful mage and temptress to all, even our witcher here. Practically killed all of us when she was stealing a djinn’s wish from us. She is nothing but trouble for anyone around her, but loverboy here has clearly lost all sense!” He spoke in a hiss. Clearly Jask was pissed that we were going to be in the same kingdom as her, let alone the same hunt. But Geralt must be feeling so conflicted about this.

I gently placed my hand over Geralt’s on the table when I saw his knuckles were turning white, but he pulled away like I’d burned him. I retracted my hand, clearly it was a wrong move to try and offer comfort, so I excused myself and went to our shared room to get ready to go to bed. Clearly tomorrow would be a very important day.


End file.
